


tomorrow, today (tell me which way to go)

by mon_k



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Road Trip, lapslock, lots of roads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_k/pseuds/mon_k
Summary: it all started when jae saidlet's get out of here, hyung. and doyoung followed him, just like that.they packed their lives into two tiny backpacks, one yellow, the other blue, and loaded them in the back of their pick-up truck.





	tomorrow, today (tell me which way to go)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's sof again. lately i have been getting this flashes of scenes and images that seem so true and bright in my mind. so I have to write them down and this what i get (lol). a big thanks to this beautiful being, [lu](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) and a big hug and shower of love to [nico](http://lraindropsandrosesl.tumblr.com) for being always there. 
> 
> this is my first time writing and publishing something for nct so feedback is appreciated and keep in mind that english is my third language, so if you find any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> tittle comes from the jjproject song tomorrow, today, which gave me the spark to write this.

the road lied up ahead. 

the sun was shining brightly against their car, reflecting the rays against the pavement and creating some kind of halo around them.

the smell of mud and morning rain filled their noses, bringing both men back to a long-gone childhood, a constant reminder of each day being a new opportunity for _anything_. 

the scenery was constantly changing, resembling a blurry ancient memory that one couldn't quite grasp but was still lying there in the corners of your mind.

their linked hands lying in between the front seats was the only touch they needed to remind themselves that the other was right there. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

it all started when jae said _let's get out of here, hyung_. and doyoung followed him, just like that.

they packed their lives into two tiny backpacks, one yellow, the other blue, and loaded them in the back of their pick-up truck. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

doyoung had always been a man of routine.

jaehyun molded his lifestyle into doyoung’s when they promised each other forever before a judge. 

but some day along the way, doyoung started itching for a change. fortunately, jae was there to read him as always and turn his wishes into words and then his words into realities. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

they truly didn't know where the road was taking them. maybe to a place they could call home or maybe just to a dozen more uncertainties.

doyoung started becoming insecure about it all, when he realized jae was determinate about his idea. 

jaehyun couldn't be more thrilled to find out what waited for them at the end of the road. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

along the way, when they stopped at a motel to spend the night, doyoung found a small little box in a corner of the parking lot. inside, he found was what would become their third passenger in the old pick up truck. 

jae begged to keep him.

doyoung caved in.

the caramel-colored puppy with bright dark eyes climbed to the second floor, following the men to their room. from then on, he never left their side. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“let's get out of here, hyung,” said jaehyun one morning.

“we can't do that.”

“we _can_.”

“jae, we have jobs to keep and a rent to pay.”

“the contract ends this month, young-ah.” 

“and our jobs?” doyoung stopped eating breakfast. 

“you never liked yours from the start, i can freelance from our computers and you can start writing music from anywhere.”

“jae-”

“hyung, don't be afraid. all you need is your guitar and me. ” jaehyun stared at the older male. 

just that little bit of reassurance, coming from jae’s intense glance, was all doyoung needed to really consider the younger’s proposition and leave the next morning. 

 

 

\---

 

 

“roads are totally our thing, young-ah.” 

 

 

\---

 

 

it was in between falling snow and an empty bus stop that they first saw each other. 

jaehyun was a chaotic, brokedown college student.

doyoung was a newbie worker for a major design company. 

they waited for their buses to arrive at the same station.

but it was one week, when doyoung was on his way to visit his parents and jae was going to university, that they took the same bus. from then on, once a week, they met in the same bus. 

it was in bus number 337, in the middle of a long avenue, that they fell in love.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

right now they weren't sure about anything in their lives but for these two truths:

 

1\. they had each other and a beautiful pup they cherished with their lives.

 

2\. the road was still long.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all who made this far! i appreciate it a lot. kudos, comments and feedback in general are always totally appreciated :)
> 
> you can come and talk to me in [tumblr](https://augustds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
